His Hostage
by Any.Love
Summary: Edward left for Bella's own good, or so he thought. Bella and jacob end up in a lot of trouble, Charlie can't handle Bella's behaviour, Bella ends up paying the price...BIG TIME! R
1. Just say 'No'

**Okay, so this about New Moon. But the characters are made to be different in my story. You'll see what I mean in just a little bit. Just remember Jacob, Charlie and Bella (sort of) are not themselves.**

"No! No, Jake I won't!"

"Just try it, Bells." He said, holding the needle in his hand toward me.

"Just say no, Jake! That's what I was always taught!"

"By who, the leech? Well guess what, Bella. He's gone and he's never coming back! He stopped loving you! I love you now, Bella. And I know what's good for you. So just take it and shut up, you're killing my buzz."

Hesitantly, I reached for the needle as a single tear ran down my cheek as I thought about what Jacob had said.

I gasped in surprise as one of the trash can lids fell in the alley.

"Chill, Bella. It's probably just an alley cat."

"You're exactly my brand of heroin." I whispered too low for Jacob to hear as I pushed the needle into the vain on my inner elbow. A cold sensation ran through my body. It felt as if an explosion had just occurred around my body engulfing me in cold flames. Flames that didn't burn, but gave of a cold, cold breeze. Paranoid that that was exactly what had happened my eyes shot open and I looked at Jacob. There he was, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and a large grin on his face.

"Feels good don't it?" he said without opening his eyes.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah, nice." I said not paying attention, instead I looked once more toward the dark alley wondering if it was actually a cat that knocked the trash can's lid off.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Take me home."

"No, Bells. Just stay here and enjoy the experience."

"_TAKE ME HOME_!"

"Okay, Okay whatever you want, babe" He said looking at me with a shocked look on his face.

Once we were in Jacob's Volkswagen Rabbit I really felt the heroin kick in. Even though we were only half an hour away from Charlie's House , it took us 2 hours to get home. Jacob was practically un- conscious the whole time. I had to keep oe hand on the steering wheel the whole time just in case. My hiccups were driving me crazy, Because of my un controllable giggling.

When we pulled up to Charlie's Jacob was asleep in the drivers seat.

"Jake , Wake up." I whispered nudging him lightly. "Jacob! Wake up!" I yelled pushing him violently into the door.

"Mhhhhhnmm."

"JACOB!" I yelled giggling.

"Yea, Whad'ya want, Bells?" he chuckled.

"I can't let you drive home on your own. Come inside with me."

On the way to the front door I fell against charlie's cruiser. We both burst into laughter as Jacb stumbled over to help me up. I got the extra key from under the mat and struggled for 10 minutes to get it into the lock. Eventually we got the door open,.

"Shhh" I said and pointed to Charlie asleep on the couch.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Where the Fuck have you been?"

"Out with Jake.' I giggled.

He lept to his feet and closed the space between us with three long strides.

"I got a call from the station, about a few hours ago. A few patrol men called it in. The call came straight to me. Would you like to tell me what you were doing in that alley today, Bella?"

"What alley?" I lied.

Before I knew what was going on I was collapsed against th front door. I touched my cheek lightly, and winced at the pain.

"You…You…hit me."

"You've got that right! And I'll do it again! Now, tell me what you were doing in the alley today!"

"It was my fault Mr. Swan. I forced her to." Jacob said eyeing my apologetically.

"Don't take the blame for Bella's mistakes, Jacob."

I felt one more slash of pain on my chest, knocking my into the coat rack making a cut starting from the small of my back to the base of my neck.

"I'm not going to ask you again, Bella! Now _what_ were you doing in-"

"I was shooting heroin!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, with tears streaming down my face.

"Charlie walked over to the coat rack which was lying on the ground. He grabbed his gun out f the holster and cocked it. He grabbed my neck and held the gun to my cheek right under my left eye.

Okay, so this is all you get…For now. I am still writing the other half of the story, so I'll just leave you with this cliff hanger.  Enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE!!


	2. G'bye Kid

**This chapter is short, but I thought it should be by itself, the next one will be longer. :D**

Chapter 2 - G-bye Kid.

Charlie still had the gun pressed hard against my eye, and I could feel the bruise forming as he pressed harder with every second.

"I thought I'd taught you better than this Bella. You were always so good, and kindhearted. And this is my entire fault, not just Edward. I should have forbid you to see him, I knew something like this would happen, Bella, I did, I swear I did, but I just stood by and let him shatter your heart. Stealing, smoking, drinking, failing every subject at school, dressing like a whore, and now drugs? Bella I can't do this anymore. I…I just…can't."

He pressed the gun into my cheek harder than he had before, I looked down and saw his finger twitch on the trigger, by now the tears had began to fall freely. As I looked at charlie's face I saw that he had one single tear that had just spilled over his lid. One single tear for me, for taking my life, he bares just one tear, one single tear? He pulled the gun away from my face and held it at his temple.

"g-bye kid, I love you." And he pulled the trigger.


	3. Jacob

**Chapter 3 – Jacob**

_"G'bye Kid, I love you." And he pulled the trigger._

There was a loud bang and Charlie fell to the ground with a thud. I screamed and slid to the ground, landing in the blood that was now pooling around him.

"Dad!? Dad! No, dad! Why didn't you just kill me!?" I screeched, pushing his hair back. "Dad, please, no! I love you! I'm sorry! It should have been me! IM SORRY!" I cried into his chest. "This is all my fault." I sobbed. "All my fau-"realization hit me, it wasn't my fault it was-"No! It's not my fault! It's _yours_!" I said pointing an accusing finger at Jacob. "_You _pushed me into doing all that shit! Now _my father_ is _dead! _Because of _you!"_

He grabbed my arm and held it tight, too tight. He began to tremble. "_No_…you _wanted_ to do all that! But as soon as something bad happens you play it all off as _my fault_!" he said through gritted teeth. "Well it's _not _my fault!" he began to twist my arm. And that got me livid; he was saying all this because he knew I was going to tell someone, and he was going to get into a shit load of trouble.

"Let. Me. Go!" I said struggling to get my arm free, but his grip was too strong. "Jacob! Ahh! You're hurting me! J-Jake!"

Jacob POV

I panicked and began to twist her arm to get her to shut up. I knew she was going to go all tattle tale on my ass. I guess I was scared, so I began to tighten my grip even more.

"Let me go!" she said through gritted teeth. I began to squeeze harder, she wouldn't shut up! "Jacob! Ahh! You're hurting me! J-Jake!" she stuttered.

Bella POV

Jake began to pull me around and drag me across the floor to the staircase.

"Jacob!? Jacob no! What a-are you doing!?" He pulled me up the stairs and I shrieked in pain every time the steps would jab into my ribs. Once at the top of the stairs, Jake began to pull me to my room, I guess I jumped to conclusions so I grabbed hold of the washrooms' doorjamb.

"C'mon bitch!" He yelled and pulled my arm harder; I swear I heard something pop. Pain shot up my arm and I screamed, letting go of the doorjamb. He let go of my arm and began to get up to try to make a run for it, bad idea. He grabbed a handful of my hair and tugged me back. He pushed me to the wall, the painting behind me dug into the open wound on my back, I let out a shriek louder than anything I've ever heard, and I think i8 even saw Jacob jump a bit. Tears began to fall freely again. Jacob put his hand to my mouth muffling my whimpered sobs.

"I swear if you move from this spot, you will really regret it!" with that he pulled away and bolted down the stairs. I made a break for my room, locking the door behind me. I heard a loud growl that shook the whole house. Jacob's loud footsteps got louder as he ran up the steps and to my room; I was still standing only inches from my door when Jacob began to bang on it. It began to crack and splinter. I gasped, still crying, and dashed under my bed. The door came tumbling to the ground, and Jake quietly stepped into my room. He quietly circled my room. "Bella? Bells sweetie, I'm not gonna hurt you, please come out, I don't know what came over me, I'm so sorry!" He walked over to my closet "Come out come out wherever you are…are you in here?" He swung the door open violently. "Nope… are you over here?" he walked over to the adjoining bathroom door and swung it open. "How childish Bella, hiding behind the shower curtain." He ripped the curtains off of the shower rod, and the metal shower rings that held up the curtain flew everywhere, one flying right at me and hitting me in the eye. I gasped, big mistake, my hand flew up to my mouth, muffling my now labored breathing. He whipped quickly around and walked slowly over to my bed, his heavy boots making a _thump thump thump_ the whole way, making my heart race.

"Are you under…_here_!?" He threw the bed off of me and across the room, hitting the wall, I shrieked, and he pulled a roll of duct tape out of his pocket. He pushed me down so I was laying flat of my burning back, He sat on my chest with his knees holding my arms down. He ripped off a piece and used it to cover my mouth. "I began to cry, the tape muffling my sobbing.

"Shh, shh, Bella." He kissed my cheek, and left a trail of kisses along my jaw. He placed a kiss over the tape, as if it was not there and he was kissing my lips. His hand slid down my side. In one quick movement he flipped me onto me stomach and grabbed both of my arms, I let out a grunt at the pain in my arm. He tapped the together. He turned me over again. He began to tear my shirt, starting at the collar and making his way down. Once my shirt was fully off he began to kiss my collar bone. With every kiss he got lower and lower, until he stopped just above the button of my jeans. He took hold off it and began to pull it apart and tug my pants down. "Oh Bella you have no Idea how much I want you, how long do you think you were going to make me wait, Bella? I tried wriggling out of his grip but he was too strong. Another loud growl erupted through the house.


	4. I'm Sorry

Chapter 4- I'm Sorry

_"Oh Bella you have no Idea how much I want you, how long do you think you were going to make me wait, Bella? I tried wriggling out of his grip but he was too strong. Another loud growl erupted through the house._

But it wasn't Jacob. Jacob jumped off of me and turned to where the growl came from. In The doorway, stood…..Emmet?

"MMT!" I tried Yelling his name but it just sounded like I was gurgling water.

He looked at me and back at Jacob. "Mutt, you better step back!"

"Or else WHAT!? Hey, where are the other leeches? I bet Edward would like to see this!"

"Bella close your eyes!" I didn't, he flung himself at Jacob and soon they were in a full on brawl. They were biting huge chunks of flesh out of each other. Jacob's trembles had become violent by now they were wracking his whole body. I don't even think I blinked the whole time I just watched them fighting. Before I knew what had happened Emmet was on Jacobs back and grabbed his head ripping it off. Jacob's warm blood flew across the room and splattered all over me, his lifeless body fell to the ground and blood began t flow from it. I whimpered, only now realizing thatI_ loved _Jacob, not as much as I would care for Edward but I still cared, yes in a way, I hated him not, he practically killed my father, and almost raped me, and probably was going to kill me, but I still care.

Emmet rushed to my side, he quickly ripped the tape from my mouth and I let out a scream, but not of pain, of sadness, I broke down and leaned against his shoulder wetting his gray-blue shirtsleeve shirt that he always used to wear for Rosalie, it showed his every muscle. He reached around my back and undid the tape around my wrists. I brought my arms around his neck, grunting into his chest at the pain in my elbow.

"Bella, I'm so so sorry. I was here, the whole time, but I didn't know when to step in. I was there in the alley today. And I was in the closet when your dad sh-shot himself. I'm sorry, I should've done something I'm sorry."

"Where….are the…others?" I asked bringing my head back to look at his face. He looked away, but I clearly saw his face contract in pain.

"I'm sorry." He said again. "Edward went to the Volturi when he thought you were dead, and when they wouldn't kill him, he did something really horrible to piss them off. After they killed him…they came after us, they picked us off one by one. We were just on the outskirts of Italy when they got Esme, Carlisle went to get her and they got him, Alice saw it. Then In Newfoundland they…they…"  
He let out a couple sobs and I cupped his face in my good hand. "They got Rosie, my Rosie they took her, and Alice and Jasper wouldn't let me get her, Alice said it was too late. We split up Alice and Jasper said they were going somewhere safe and they would probably see me, but they weren't sure when, and I came here, I had to tell you."

I stared at him dumbfounded. No, no this can't happen, Edward, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, no! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! I let out another scream of frustration pain agony and guilt I collapsed on the floor, my whole body aching.

"Kill me, please, Emmet, Kill me. This is my fault." I said sitting back up. His jaw clenched and he shook his head.

"No, I promised, I promised Edward. Ever since the first day he laid eyes on you, he begged Jasper and I, he said if anything happened to him to take care of you, he begged us and we agreed. I asked the same of him and so did jasper, that if anything happened to Jasper and I that he would care for rose and al. I can't do that I can't kill you, I promised him."

I had just realized how close our faces were, they were getting closer every second. I don't know why, but it all came to me at this very second, I did love Edward, I loved him a lot, I did love Jake, He was my best friend, and I love Emmet, he was the big misunderstood teddy bear, and he came back for me. He came back when Alice and Jasper ran in the other direction. I pressed my lips to his and the electricity that I always had with Edward ran through me, but it was more powerful than Edward's, it made my body tingle and there was no pain in my body at this second. The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity, until we both pulled away.

I looked away, ashamed of myself, he doesn't want me, he loved Rosalie.  
"I'm sorry." I said at the same time he said, "I love you."

I looked at him in shock.

Edwards POV (A/N: dun dun duuuuuuuuuun)

I looked down at my sweet sweet love, Bella. I'm glad that she will move on, but I am also saddened that I will never be able to kiss her again, never hold her or stroke her hair, or in hale her sweet human scent, or comfort her when she had a bad dream. I wept freely now, no longer am I a monster, but I am no being watched over by god, I guess vampires can go to heaven. I wept for Bella, and as the tears fell from my eyes, they fell from the clouds and splattered on the ground bellow. My sobbing and screams became lightning and thunder. And now I get it, I get why forks is the rainiest of all of the western peninsula, It's all of the people who have died, leaving the ones they loved behind, they wept everyday and night, pleading to go back.


	5. Forks Massacre

Chapter 5- Forks Massacre

Rene POV

Phil and I were sitting on the couch watching t.v when the doorbell rang. Phil shifted to get up but I stopped him.

"I'll get it just stay." I pecked him on the cheek and got up and made my way to the front door. When I opened it there was a police man, There were three letters written in bold on his shirt: FPD. I quickly realized it to be Forks Police Department. He had a newspaper tucked under his arm.

"M'am, I'm officer Paul martins. I'm afraid I have some bad news." I was dumbfounded, he handed me the news paper and on the front page it read:

**FORKS TOWN MASSACRE: 9 KILLED**

Almost two weeks ago The Cullen family was brutally murdered, the only survivor was Emmet McCartey, one of the teens adopted by Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Mr. McCartey had come to tell his story. "We were all on the outskirts of Italy when Edward, Esme and Carlisle were killed." When asked if he knew who did it, he took a quivering breath and shook his head. "We hitched a ride to Portugal and took a fairy to Newfoundland, That's when they got my wife Rosalie. Alice, Jasper and I kept on going until we decided to split up, Jasper and Alice said they'd contact me in a few days. I went back to tell Bella Swan about Edward, you see they had a thing for each other. And when I got there I found out about all her crime and drug abuse." He later explained to us that Bella Swan's Father, the chief of police, Charlie Swan had killed himself with his own gun right before Bella and Jacob Black's, a teenager who lived on the reserve in La Push, eyes. After that, Black had panicked and began to tape Swan up he broke her arm and had almost raped her when McCartey got there. Black ran at McCartey and McCartey fought back, accidentally snapping Blacks Neck and killing him instantly. About a week after McCartey found Swan, she killed herself in a meadow that was explained to be a meadow that Edward Cullen had shown her. She put her father's gun to her left temple and pulled the trigger. She left a note pinned to her shirt, it read:

_**I can't take this anymore, I can't live without Edward. Mom, if you get this I am sorry. I know I messed up, and I'm sorry. I love you. Emmet, Thank you for finding me, I hope you will move on, that's what Rosie would want. Mom, tell Phil that I'm sorry for being such a horrible step daughter. And ask him for me to take good care of you. I love you so much. If Alice and Jasper are still alive, I love you and I will miss you. I will soon be with the Cullen's in heaven and I can't wait. Emmet, my dear teddy bear, I will take care of Rosalie, don't worry.**_

I love you,  
Bella Swan.

**Shortly after, we discovered that Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale were also murdered. Parts of their bodies were found in Asia. Rest in Peace, Bella Swan, Charlie Swan, Jacob Black, Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale And Jasper Hale, you will be missed.**


End file.
